


Mine

by random_firework



Series: 12 Days of Wincestmas 2016 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cock Slut Sam, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism Kink, Hand Jobs, Jealous Dean, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Dean, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Season/Series 04, Smut, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_firework/pseuds/random_firework
Summary: “I’ve been in your body, baby, and it was paradise.I’ve been in your body and it was a carnival ride.”Richard Siken





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WetSammyWinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WetSammyWinchester/gifts).



> Written for the tenth day of Wincestmas on Tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Dean interrupted his finger tapping on the roof of the Impala to glance at his watch then at the witness’ house, annoyed. Sam had been in there since forever. Since he had gone back inside to talk to the guy alone because he seemed to be too suspicious of Dean to tell them what he knew. Douchebag. Douchebag living in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by a freaking forest. He probably didn’t know anything and just wanted to have Sam for himself. Could Dean really blame him, though?

Finally, the door opened and Sam came out, _laughing_ , with Dave. What kind of name was Dave, anyway? A douchebag’s name. A douchebag who was touching Sam’s arm a little too often for someone who just says goodbye to a detective.

When Sam joined him near the car, he was smiling at him apologetically. Dean wasn’t mad at his brother, he trusted him. But he decided to have some fun.

“Thought you were gonna stay over for dinner,” he threw nonchalantly, coming nearer to Sam.

Sam grinned. “Aww, come on big brother, you know I love you more.” He was about to get in the car but Dean stopped him, calmly.

“Don’t.”

“What?”

“Close the door.”

Sam frowned, puzzled, but did as Dean told him. He looked at him and waited, without asking any question. Dean smirked. Suits always had this effect on his brother. He came even closer, pressing him against the car.

“You know better than to flirt with other men, Sam. You know how that makes me feel. Or have you forgotten it during the four months I wasn’t there?” Dean said in a husky voice, grazing Sam’s shirt with his fingers. Just thinking about what he was about to do turned him on. But he had to hold on, he couldn’t come before the whole thing was over.

“No, of course Dean.”

“Good boy.”

He pulled him into a deep kiss and ground against him, earning a surprised but not less pleasure-filled grunt from his brother. Yep, the kid was definitely very turned on too. This was going to be good. He let one hand roam Sam’s body, the other gripping his hair tightly. When he began to stroke around his hips and thighs, his brother broke the kiss, panting.

“Maybe we should – uh, head back to the motel.”

“You’re not good here?” Dean whispered in his ear before deposing a trail of kisses on his jaw. “Nobody will come around here, it’s quiet.”

“But Da-” Sam started with a nod to the house, cut off by his own moan when Dean cupped his junk through his pants.

“Ssshhh, don’t say his name, baby,” Dean murmured against his lips. He started to slowly rub his brother’s cock through his pants. “You know what we’ll do if he sees us?”

Sam was trying so hard to hold back his whimpers that he could only shake his head as an answer. 

“We’ll just let him watch. Mmh, what do you say? That would teach him a lesson, make him know you’re mine. And I think he’d enjoy it.”

“Fuck, Dean”, Sam panted, thrusting up to accentuate the friction against Dean’s hand.

“You like that, huh? You want someone to watch while you get pounded on the hood of the car by your big brother?” 

His movements on Sam’s crotch fastened, along with Sam’s breathing and the frequency of his needy moans that he was desperately trying to muffle with the fist in his mouth, then he stopped to unbuckle his brother’s belt. His cock sprung free, thick and long, dripping with precum. God, Dean loved it when Sam went commando. 

Neither of them expected his strangled scream when Dean took his dick in his hand. 

“Fuck, Sam, you really want him to come and see, right?” Dean did not wait more to resume his handjob, but he slowed down his movement. There was something else he wanted to do before making Sam come.

He moved his hand away from Sam’s hair and brought it to his mouth instead. He didn’t have to say anything to have Sam licking his fingers meticulously. 

“Yeah, suck ‘em good, like that, baby boy.”

Thankfully, Sam was still a little lubed and open from their morning fuck – nothing better to start the day – so Dean put one then two fingers easily in Sam’s hole and fucked him roughly with them, just how Sam liked it.

The latter was in a blissful state. Eyes clenched, blush on his cheeks, sweat running down his neck…He had pulled out his fist from his mouth to hold on to Dean’s shoulders with his two hands, letting his sinful whimpers fall free from his mouth. 

“You’re so hot like that, Sam. Letting yourself be fingered and jerked off by your brother, right there in the street, in the middle of the afternoon, just in front of a witness’ house. What would he think, looking at you right now? That you’re a slut so hungry for it that you don’t care where it happens? ‘Cause let me tell you Sammy, you do look like a bitch who just needs to get fucked. Imma fuck you just after that, right here, don’t worry. My little slut.”

Sam was a fucking screamer during sex, but he always came in a silent scream, shooting thick and long spurts of white cum. It was the hottest thing. This time, Sam almost collapsed with the force of his orgasm. Dean held him and pressed his forehead against his brother’s.

“That’s it, let go, I gotcha.” 

Sam eventually collected himself and leaned against the car. He was still panting when he asked: “So you’re gonna fuck me or do I have to ask Dave?”

Dean had him pinned to the hood of the car in no time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it ;)  
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!


End file.
